Silly Boy
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: You look at me at the most random times. Such a silly boy. Luffy and Nami on Sunny, what more is there to say?


You would turn your head my way in the most random of times. It was odd and sometimes akward. Though at some point I had carelessly given you all of my attention. However, just recently I realized JUST how often my eyes wandered to you; At that moment you randomly looked at me as well. Stupid boy, by doing so you allowed Usopp to take a peek at your cards. There was no longer any room for any other man in my eyes.

Unfortunately recent events (or rather,people) prevent me from getting even a single glimpse of you. It was awfully annoying, though it would be less bothersome if you were here with me. All the company I have on this lonely night is Sunny and one of my precious maps. Do you remember all those years ago, when you destroyed all of those horrendous maps; some were stained with blood. So here I am, sitting on the swing observing the map of the dreadful island we're visiting.

Amazon Lily.

The island were the pirate empress, Boa Hancock lives. Hey, right about now I bet that woman's asking you to sleep in her bed with her. Perhaps she was using the " There are no more rooms available" trick. I know how innocent you are when it comes to things like relationships, but Please. Please don't let her trick you. The image of you and Hancock sharing a bed lingered in my head for a while. A chuckle slipped out, you would probably do something idiotic like drool on her hair or mistake her hand for meat. Hancock without a hand, it didn't sound so bad. You silly boy. The bed image didn't disturb me as much as the image of Hancock coming into contact with your hat. Her taking it off your head at night and placing it on hers, her touching it with her polished fingers. Maybe while you were exploring the island earlier today you tore the straw hat, would let her fix it? I was the one to fix your hat, not Robin, not some stranger, and especially not some outsider like Hancock! It was my job to take care of it when it was torn, or broken or unhappy or-. was I still talking about the hat? The precious straw hat was for your head and my head.

"Nami! You're going to rip the map, stop!" Your hands circled my own, gently but forcefully taking them from the map. It fell to the floor, as if it were a feather."Why won't you come and play with us Nami? You've been sitting here glaring at that map for hours now!" You didn't see what happened at that time? Everyone saw didn't they?

"Your precious pirate empress doesn't really like me, she clearly announced that when we arrived Luffy. So I mapped the island and came back here, Sunny was probably lonely anyway." My words came out in an unsteady mumble. I had actually wished to stay in that big palace with my friends, take a nice bath and have a delicious meal. I just didn't feel like having that woman's eyes on me at all times, I would have gotten killed if she caught you glance at me like you always do. Such a silly, silly boy.

You just sat there in front of me that night watching closely, as I went over the possible deaths in my head. The only sound was that of the chains holding the swing rocking lightly back and forth. Then the though came to mind once again. " Did she ask you to sleep with her? Did you let her touch your straw hat?" Before he could answer a voice called out his name from below.

Hancock.

"Luffy-sama~" her voice really annoyed me. We both walked to the ships railing. The pirate empress's eyes quickly changed from thoes of a woman in love to a preditors fierce glare. Of coursd l, aimed at me. My eyes shifted to the right, where you stood so close, beside me. We were like this often weren't we? Unconsciously drifting to eachothers side. There, upon his lips sat a playful smirk. It was different, but still very attractive.

"Sorry Hammock, I already told you didn't I? Im sleeping with my navigator tonight!" With that you grasp my hand and led me back to the swing.

Our eyes found eachothers. You then placed your precious hat atop my head like you always did. Somehow, you managed to randomly look my way once again. Luffy, you're such a silly man.


End file.
